


Alarms Lost Away

by NullBubby



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Camping, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, kid magolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/NullBubby
Summary: One rookie chaperone has felt quite discouraged about the decision to serve for a camping trip for a younger audience. With some dismaying events regarding one of them to quickly unfold, that perspective may just change.
Relationships: Magolor & Reader
Kudos: 6





	Alarms Lost Away

Despite all the general rowdiness erupting from just a few paces back, the bus driver cared for little more than that everyone arrived in one piece. Such an open opportunity taken notice by all else, filled to the brim with free will and an attitude conveying little, if any, opposing force should they dare step out of line, there appeared not a single soul in the entirety of the vehicle’s confines unbound to the explosiveness of all others dwelling upon the moving floor. Shouts and laughter filled the air, bits of loose trash were tossed about, and stomps of many origins and backgrounds adorned the tiny environment, farthest from manageable one could possibly fathom for the time being. If not already annoyed until action of their own, most chaperones remained utterly crushed by how little they as a whole had managed to settle down the ongoing commotion, left for a save few to chat amongst themselves without any sense of care in the world for anything unfolding just a moment away.

Except for one.

Down likely the loneliest bench of the tire’s holds—even considering the company present alongside—lay dormant likely the most unentertained victim of the venture’s entirety. Not simply for the fact that there remained nothing to occupy oneself with beyond staring out the window, aside from engaging act with one the other, more outgoing members of the matured audience, though that the decision to bring yourself along had been a rather... regrettable one, to say the least. Sure, it was quite clearly stated that there was to be a great supply of children to coincide, and sure, it was brought to immediate attention that, considering the age range of most participating, there were to be several instances of ruckus and disorder among the crowd, but... something didn’t quite settle right with expectation.

Even still, with at least an hour passed since entering the auditorium for the first time, all there was to be considered was just how much you longed to give up the rest of the group, take secretive assistance from one the more knowledgeable of the crowd, and vanish from all’s perception without a trace. That was, if there even existed one with such power, though given the likely backgrounds of some standouts throughout the mass of countless species and personalities, it wasn’t unlikely that at least one contained half the sheer energy to perform such an action.

Actually, who had even come along, anyway?

Disregarding that one blue-haired girl seen in the moments leading up to your abduction, there were precisely none that could be given at least a faint association of voice or appearance. Maybe... a short look would help. Not for _that_ intention, but just to pass the time, maybe a little.

A quick turn of the head brought immediate attention to the sole other that had decided to take a spot by you—of the older cast, luckily, else you’d likely have been long dead by whatever anyone else would’ve had in mind. More of the odder builds you’d seen in the past, though it wasn’t like you’d seen any of even remote correlation to your own species since arriving in the new land. If there was anything for first impressions regarding him, it was just how similar of a situation he’d been brought into to your own, given clear presentation by his narrowly visible expression and slouched posture. One of his several floating hands holding up his head, he left his back quite slouched, giving slight emphasis in presentation to his cape upon first glance. If attracting spiders was its specialty, then a little more work was needed in its design, but he at least got the design down correctly. Say, he actually _did_ somewhat resemble one himself, if only by the slightest degree.

Not far past his slumped face—and nabbing the attention of it, as well—sat a single row of vacant seats. Exactly how it’d managed to remain empty for such time was more than a simple mystery, especially considering the select few that had been deciding to take the time to place themselves upon all dormant seats in their own little disbanded community of speedsters. And the sheer population that had somehow managed to cram themselves inside a single set of wheels.

Aside from that, there lay none in line of sight that remained stationary long enough to catch any more than a narrow glimpse of before they morphed into a blur of dashing colors. A few blondes here and there, a less popular redhead every so often, they all just blended together, with such atrociously dissolved disorder let loose over the entirety of the kid’s domain.

Only after a small, fairly dense piece of trash bonking atop your head did you finally snap out of the blank trance been set over your eyes. Any other time, you’d have been annoyed at the culprit behind your minor inconvenience, but it really wasn’t worth the effort to go out into the paths of the kids just to scold a single prankster amongst the crowd, who likely wouldn’t even care that you’d spoken to them at all, anyway.

Just ahead of your restored gaze lay something quick to catch it, no matter how insignificant it may have appeared among the flashes of others roaming by the gateway to all other benches. Not for threat to any, or significant attention brought over itself by simply remaining in place, but... it felt a little off.

Also seeing as “it” wasn’t exactly the greatest description for the lone boy just across the aisle, the unsettling aura he produced appeared with more justifiable concern. Maybe not with fair cause, but he likely just happened to be one of the quieter kids of the trip. Surely, with so many aboard the bus, there had to have been at least one such as himself taking long residence at the end of the least crowded row, left to stare and daydream to his heart’s content with all nonexistent company to back him up.

The chaperone beside you quickly turned for no apparent reasoning aside from the fact that he’d just lost his train of thought, giving an immediate stare to the awkward position he’d found you in. A slight deal of embarrassment to follow, you quickly set yourself back upright as his gaze slouched slightly. Hand raised beyond your conscious knowledge, he took notice of your unsettlement, glanced back up toward your face, then turned back to his prior idling.

Maybe... someone ought to, at very least, sit by him. It really was likely he just wanted to be alone for the time being, but... still, something wasn’t right about the situation. It wasn’t like you were readied to go up and do the deed yourself, even disregarding the deadly stream of kids passing by the aisle, though an indescribable force of yours was begging for that to change.

But until the ground beneath your group’s entirety finally halted itself, there didn’t lay much more to do than staring out the sole window beside you, blankly considering and immediately disregarding all to enter vision. Much better than taking notice of the raging situation just a few steps away, at least.

* * *

Had none taken notice of your recent dozing off, you’d likely have been left behind for the bus driver to inflict a more personalized wake up call. Judging by previous behavior, likely not a very pleasant one, so it was awfully considerate someone had decided to take action themselves.

The spider boy acknowledged your slightly embarrassed wave, replying with a consistent saddened look from prior. Still a little groggy from that nap, however managed through all the ongoing ruckus, eyesight was a little difficult to manage over blurriness and dizzying commotion above your head.

Your “savior” of sorts was already taking his place as one of the last few exiting, left for you and any other stragglers to follow, judging by the lazy glance taken to the side. The line ended with him, it looked like, but it was more important that you’d not become the closing end of the group, or continue lingering at all. There really wasn’t a clear reason as to why it remained so important to not take last place in the nonexistent competition, though it was possible and perhaps likely the kids would find a way to annoy for the notion regardless.

Such a large head in front of your face, it only remained possible to see the outside world of enormous trees and bustling realm of flowers, grass, and all else upon exiting into the new world in entirety. For a moment, you remained awed at the incredible life force presented in such a small, open field of dirt and gravel, countless shades of warmth, energy, and vigor presented in every possible location your eyes could fathom to direct themselves toward.

A hoarse grunt from behind quickly lulled you back into the physical realm your mind had decided to abandon in favor of acknowledging the sheer aura provided just a moment away. Just behind was a sight to be expected, though it still lay enough for slight shock.

The bus driver continued staring you down with an obviously annoyed glance, motioning for you to get going. Had the robed boy seen prior not turned his head in such a quick manner, you’d have disregarded him altogether, though his mere presence resonated loudly enough to express that you needed be going and let him out. Somehow, he’d managed to remain entirely undetected since you’d gotten up, though the fact that it remained impossible for him to even produce footsteps was a likely factor to that unawareness.

A quick wave left only to be utterly ignored by his present view later, you hurried down onto the new territory’s surface and stepped forward so to make room for the last of your group to follow in suit. Hopefully he wouldn’t happen to be a part of “those” kids, else there’d be no way you were to survive even a day without being constantly screamed at for a situation so minor.

With all other chaperones taking notice of the completion of their group, at last, they were quick to begin the arduous effort of rallying all the kids. They appeared quite futile, to say the least, so it was sure to take quite some time until much of anything happened regarding the others. Of course, it wouldn’t exactly be a much more pleasant situation to let responsibility in all else’s hands, else the wrath unleashed upon you wouldn’t merely arrive from the younger.

Highly discouraged by the lack of any calmness to soothe yourself with, you let out a dismaying sigh. Upon making it back home from whatever pit you’d somehow landed yourself in, you’d really like to refresh yourself with a long nap.

* * *

First impressions on the vicinity?

Well... it was quite open. Even more so than where you’d been dropped off, but that didn’t appear too hard an accomplishment to top. Still as vibrant and colorful in every aspect as before, though the entire perception regarding it was so dulled down by the interminable briefings regarding safety and the “buddy system” that it may as well have just been another set of lifelessness presented in dirt and dead shrubs, and none would bat an eye. Not like any would mind, anyway, considering just how wild they turned out to be.

But ignoring all that, all those irritating, high whispers as a monotone voice explained the plan for the rest of the weekend you’d be stuck along for, there actually lay an alright situation to experience, if not simply observe. Sure, those fires sounded quite nice for the time being, and the kids even seemed rather rational, and that was without drawing comparisons. For once, they seemed like any ordinary ones some would see around an instance such as your own—telling far-fetched and downright ridiculous stories to the point where any humor was dead by the time they were formed, playful chants around the fire, and even a few skits to run around. Nothing out the ordinary.

And that was all fine and dandy without you, in the end. It wasn’t _required_ you join in, and that was alright. You were alright in the safety of your somewhat lopsided tent—come as a result of your decision to pitch it up solo—back under your sleeping bag, lantern beside you, where you could simply read a book or two. Maybe feast on some tech, if your eyes could handle it. Or, maybe it was more so out of fear of others discovering that you decided against it. Best not be harassed over a simple screen while they were so high-spirited for a good while.

To your knowledge, you weren’t alone in the decision to stay behind on what the others deemed a good time. Most, if not all other chaperones had decided to get some rest while waiting upon the sun’s arrival to signify yet another course of action. Though, with such a situation over their hands at the moment, it was impossible not to wonder why the younger ones weren’t taking the opportunity to do whatever they felt like for the time being, whatever that may have been. Probably just out of lack of things to do out in the wilderness, really.

Maybe... just get to bed, soon. Your eyes were starting to get heavy, even if you’d taken very little part in any action earlier on, so best satisfy yourself to be prepared for the next onslaught coming upon sunrise. Or whenever they got up, camping wasn’t exactly something you’d been acquainted with at all.

A quick and decently subtle slam shut, soft rummaging, and a single click later, you were just about ready for your rest. Hopefully none would decide it’d be a good prank to raid any other tents through the night, or some other unexpected, disastrous event left to unfold, as that wouldn’t paint a pretty picture for your rest. Like... whatever roamed the wilderness, you hadn’t so much taken a gaze into the woods in quite a while, so what was there to expect?

* * *

Really? Just really?

Sure, you’d been quite prone to jolting up at even the slightest noise upon complete silence, but... that? It was going so, so well, even alongside the fact of such unfamiliar territory, and then came another noise to upset you because... why not? Long gone already, so it was impossible to pinpoint exactly what it had been, but if you were to take a guess, it’d be the last of stragglers taking their rest, finally.

It turned out your guess happened to be quite spot-on upon succeeding impressions. Next came a quick rummaging, the zipping of a tent, and rustling against the flimsy walls—in quite the rush, too, or it was just one of the larger kids. Still, though, why did some just require to stay up so late, when they knew just how well others longed to get some good rest? Like that last one, taking up their sweet, sweet time in making sure all disturbed by the sound had been annoyed as long as possible, as the sound of the open door flapping against the cold breeze still lingered after some time.

The only reason you were able to recognize anything occurring outside was because the tent had been set up right beside yours, and on another note, the intense wind outside. It was quite powerful, enough strength in its gusts to send your, and likely all other shelters compressing enough to miss just shy of hitting one’s head.

Enough, even, to blow _something_ with enough force to jolt your eyes back open. Just beside your tent, exactly where that flappy door had been heard...

Something needed to be done.

Quick, too, as no kid was light enough to be set that far so quickly by such a feeble force in comparison to their body.

Without any hesitation, you seated yourself back upright, out your sleeping bag, staring toward the only gate between yourself and the frigid world of the outside. If there was one thing you remembered well at the time being, it was that shoes were necessary if going outside—and not just for the ability to walk over most common surfaces unscathed. But aside from that, there was the clear recollection that there had been brought along exactly enough tents for the entire cast to rest themselves. And the sign-up sheets from before the entire trip—the decision to sleep alone, or paired with another camper. All planned accordingly, that meant no tent should have been left unoccupied for the night, and even if some others were willing to bend the rules to their own liking, none would ever dare go as far as to sleep in any larger groups, most likely out of inability to rest oneself easily.

Outside was exactly the picture you had imagined, exactly the absent shelter you’d seen pitched up since before even yours, despite how early you’d been in setting up. It was no use looking for it anymore—judging by just how harsh the blows against your coat came, there was no way it was coming back, ever. The situation and culprit were obvious, and to you exclusively, it appeared by the lack of any attention brought from the distant tents on the other end of the glade. A miserable journey left to follow for you, but there was no way you were to let someone so young out on their own in freezing cold, regardless of how experienced they could have been out in the wilderness.

If not for the extremely faint rusting coming from such a distance away, you’d likely have been forever left wondering how to complete the first and most important objective of garnering a trail to lead yourself along. Thankfully, it appeared you’d just barely—and really, by the very tip of the farthest of scratches’ reaches—managed to get out in time, as any longer and they’d have been long gone.

It really would have been a better idea to have brought the lantern along, but there was no time while importance lied just minutes, at most, away, in the depths of the fearsome world known as wilderness. Not while the noises grew closer, not while the rustling against bushes became recognizable, not while the sound of frail whimpers grew audible. Not... not when _that_ could be heard, somehow the worst of all noise you could have ever sensed emerge from anything. Be out of fear, shock, or unsettlement, none along the lines of those factors grew remotely close to competing with how much that sound would have broken anyone with a decent heart into shreds and crumbled them up as they were forced to continue.

Again and again, you fruitlessly attempted to convince yourself that the sight witnessed was nothing more than an illusion over the midst of the night, simply a misinterpretation of what should have been nature’s calls to wildlife. Each passing second, all you could do was gaze on in worrisome anticipation of the nonexistent total of threats around to decimate any rest left behind. Not that it would have mattered, regardless, as what it lay to behold rivaled the notion’s depravity in deforming the situation with ease—if not outright crushing the competition.

Just ahead, beside a muddy lake in the middle of a brightly lit patch amongst prevalent lack of moonlight, lay just the person you’d suspected since first seeing him—bundled up as much as he could while gazing into his clumped hands. Shaking every few moments, out of coldness, fear, or whatever else, it didn’t change the meaning of his predicament. None deserved that punishment, none deserved anything even remotely close to what he’d been directed.

That boy... he needed someone. Regardless of his opinion, there was no way you were turning that opportunity down.

Drawing closer only increased the verbosity of visualizing each and every tear run down the robed boy’s cheek as he sobbed to himself in otherwise complete silence. Each pace taken, you reconsidered just how much of an impact it would make if you so much made one mushy step loud enough for him to hear, regardless if for the better or worse. If even scaring him by closing in enough, but the payout was something he needed so, so much.

“Are you alright?” you began in the softest, most calming voice you could present. It was hard to so much speak over the looming knot in your throat, or more predominantly the continuing sobs from just ahead, and it was impossible to tell whether he heard or understood your rhetorical interrogation in the slightest.

Despite certainly knowing of your approach already, he didn’t budge. With some expressed discomfort, you edged closer to the point where you could likely brush your fingertips against his ear if you reached out far enough. Close enough to see just how much he was shivering, but it would be best to earn his consent before going out with physical contact.

A few moments passed as he attempted to quiet himself down, sobs and whimpers sporadically decreasing in recurrence until he finally managed a quick look through the hole beside his thumbs. Mud appeared the only thing visible from his narrow glance, yet the mere sight of anything beyond pure blackness was likely the cause of plunging him back into the depths of dumbfounding emotion upon him. Even yourself, too, as realized in the leading moments with each motion and sound come off his compressed body.

“Did—”

If there was something to be said at the time being, it really wasn’t anything near what you’d be capable of performing in correctly. Maybe best to keep quiet until he decided to finish up, at least a little.

It was really no more than a minute or so, but in the wait of staring down his poor being as he continued weeping with every passing moment, time simply stopped in place so to give an excellent view of the entire situation. In that eternity spent taking full notice of the sheer lifelessness all around, it was extremely difficult not to lie down beside him and break down yourself over noticing just how helplessly things were going for him.

Had it not been for the few incoherent whimpers to emerge from him, finally, the single tear in your eye would have already been multiplied to a degree possibly even greater than his own left standing at the moment. A question, it may have started to be, though he was soon left back to the mess he’d been so long already.

With a good deal of struggle, you formed and discarded several rounds of thoughts as the correct thing to say in such a situation kept narrowly missing your mind’s reach. Something to comfort him, something to assure him that you meant no harm, just something that’d help at all. Judging by his still constant weeps against an otherwise still scenery, your mere presence wasn’t anywhere near enough to calm him in the slightest.

“Are you hurt?” you nearly whispered, having disregarded any concept of the reassurance you’d meant in the first place.

For a moment, he released the pressure against his face, and he let out another round of sobs. With a second of silence to follow, you took an uncomfortable gaze out toward the edge of the glade just to not be looking as he attempted to regather his composure.

The boy had already decided on letting his eyes a break upon your turning back, though the best it looked he managed to notice was the dirt and mud around him, and maybe the lower portion of your legs. Shallow whimpers continued emerging out him, and he was quick to pass on several stutters.

With a few more empty seconds to pass, he eventually settled on the fact that it wasn’t worth the effort to be making any noise other than his crying. Almost indistinguishable from his already trembling, the shake of his head only became clear after a few seconds of his prior procedure, quick to reveal the difference between the motions.

“Did someone hurt you?” you asked, not quite sure as to what difference you’d be making in doing so.

He returned his previously demonstrated silent response under the rest of the ruckus already being made. So that was another possibility checked off, at least.

“Did you want to go back, soon?” He flinched softly, but it was too difficult to notice as you glanced off toward what you thought was both your point of entry.

You’d have intended to continue, had it not been for the great fear present in the boy’s eyes, spotted upon directing focus back to him. Either he’d noticed something you hadn’t in the total silence just a moment ago, or, more likely, something you’d said was enough to upset him.

A quick glance around the entire area revealed nothing, as far as you were concerned. “What’s wrong?”

He returned a glance, though all you managed to catch was an extremely brief glimpse at his bright, yellow eyes before he stuffed his otherwise obscured face back where it had been just prior, continuing onward with his sniffling. Within a few moments, you were sure, he’d be right back to what it had been just a minute ago, so it was probably best to get something done before his own mind practically melted himself from the inside all over again.

The sheer unsettlement provided by the dimly moonlit pond against the world of plants, trees, flowers, and so much more, planted in the darkness, made it increasingly difficult to not only prevent nervousness from seeping into your brain, rewiring its any functionality so to force yourself into taking a glimpse at the shrouded scenery all around, but also in attempting not to take a single step in any direction, in case he was the slightest bit unsettled or disturbed by such a minor thing. Sure, it was nonexistent in comparison to all other spooks provided by a mere glimpse at the environment, but judging by his reaction to having a breakdown in the middle of the night, it was likely he didn’t have the strongest composure.

“I d-don’t want to go back...” he finally whimpered. “I... d-don’t...”

He attempted a few more times to continue his thought, soon giving up and simply shattering it with a mere sob. Time was running out, and it was quite difficult to focus through the intensely frigid conditions, the somewhat adorable sound of his voice, and all the immense weight placed over you at the moment, begging to get something done already in such a dire situation. If anything, it was actually the cold that brought the most discomfort at the moment, as even your coat was nowhere near enough to bring the slightest deal of ease to the issue.

But maybe there was someone else it could assist, instead.

Just rolling down the first sleeve was hard enough in the cold weather, yet somehow, you pushed through, constantly reminding yourself that it was doing no good in your hands, anyway. At least set it to some sort of use, regardless the meaning of packing it in the first place. If it didn’t make a difference for you, then it could probably make a whole world for a certain someone else, still sitting and crying just a couple steps ahead.

It was a little difficult letting the already freezing garment over him without any sort of contact, though you continued pressing onward for his well-being. Comparing his own continuous jolts against your minimal shudders in response to the temperature, it wasn’t hard to understand that he required something to keep him warm beyond the robes he had on already, else he’d be forced to suffer the forest’s relentless forces and plagues. That alone was far more than enough to necessitate some other’s presence adorning his, and you managed to fill yourself with a slight sense of achievement in following his trail in the first place.

Unfortunately, in being so distracted by the so many things wrong with his situation at the moment, you lost focus in the ongoing procedure and let your hand flinch as it attempted to weave the covers over his ears. And of course, they happened to hit that exact point you’d had your eye on since seeing him again, though you’d have never known just how much an impact it’d make over him.

His sudden jolt was enough to startle your hands into losing their grip. One of the sleeves fell over the front of his head as his hands twisted themselves over his eyes.

“Sorry,” you immediately responded upon noticing his flinch.

He didn’t reply in any fashion, filling you with a great sense of shame and slight embarrassment. At very least, you’d gotten the job done.

With a quick look over him so to check his ear for any potential damage, you stepped back, as much as you wished you could at least hold his hand for the time being. The effort was futile, regardless, as his entire body—save for an opening so to let his eyes peep out over otherwise darkness—lay within unusually cold-receptive robes.

A minute or so passed as both you provided the same stares you’d already been, his shivers slowly easing up the entire time until the most he produced was a gentle shuddering, though it’d become hard to tell what was subtle after seeing him freezing so long. Still, he was so, so cold, but there wasn’t much left you could do.

His eyes eased up to see the dirt beneath his nonexistent feet once more, and he took a slight glance up toward your legs, which shuddered over how much colder you were without what you’d just provided him. With one of the sleeves still dangling to the side of his eyes, it appeared hard not for anyone to take pity for him, and to a likely extent, see that he could show off just how cute he could really turn out to be, should he ever embrace that hidden trait. Just... it was so tempting...

Instead of anything you’d hoped to have come out the already deformed situation, he simply buried his hands back where they had just been and resumed his tears. Again, you were left unsure of what to do, if anything could even be done, though still, a distant, more tentative idea was left in mental reserve. Not ready to be presented yet, if he’d even feel satisfied with your doing so in the first place, but it was worth a shot.

“Are you still cold?” The answer was obvious, though you hadn’t a clue what else could be done.

Without breaking his action in the slightest, he nodded. He looked a little more shaky than his last head movement, though so much sobbing had occurred since then that it was hard to focus on something besides his any sound.

“I don’t...” He sniffled again, though you were more focused on the fact that he’d spoken at all. “I d-don’t have anything.”

You couldn’t help but stretch your face ever so slightly at his immediate response. Why exactly a boy such as himself would have anything with him was beyond you, considering everyone had their own tents to hold their belongings, after all. Or... actually...

While you were somewhat distracted by the mere sight of the stars above the two of you, bright flickers blasting off their reminders that it was dangerous to be out so late, he finally let his eyes back out. Still, why did he feel the need to announce he had nothing? Did... did it really make a difference?

Another look back into his bright pair of ovoids, and he immediately returned to his prior position. As it turned out, that was all it took to take notice of what he was trying to say by such an out of place and random remark from your mere assistance. You didn’t care about catching a full glimpse of his eyes, even, as he really needed some displacement of his worries at the moment.

“You don’t need to give me anything,” you said finally. “Just hold onto it.”

He halted his shudders for a few seconds, letting out a jittery hum as he submerged himself back into the coldness. How, exactly, one could be so cold was past likely anyone’s reasoning, though the logic behind it was the least of worries for the time being.

Beyond your knowledge, you smiled at him. It was partly out of your subconscious desires with him, maybe a little in an attempt to reassure him, despite his glance’s reach being nowhere near your face. But... he _was_ quite cold, and what was saying you couldn’t?

In a few moments, you found kneeling just before him, making your best effort to take a narrow glance at his mostly obscured eyes, and he immediately turned down far enough so you could barely take visual notice he had them at all. Not quite what you’d had in mind for what was about to be done, and it really would’ve been best to ask first, but with such a defenseless face as his own, it was hard to say no.

The entire time, his gaze remained perfectly still, even with the added heat over his robed back. No matter how cold you yourself had become, he was still far, far colder, so unless something about him told otherwise, there was no way you were about to back off. A little pressure over him, and he still looked completely oblivious of what you were about to do—an unintentional plan well-executed. You couldn’t help but grin inside knowing the next move was to be made in your hands. Literally, even, considering the situation.

The boy was much colder than originally anticipated, but with him already having left a calm sigh in response to your affection for him, there was no way you’d be letting off your heat any time soon. It was likely just that you’d finally noticed him letting out a breath, but that was of no use in convincing your mind otherwise. With such a heat difference between you two, he was bound to receive at least some physical comfort by your doing, past all discomfort of the whole mess he’d found himself in. Like from being denied even his own opinion on your action in the first place... oh no.

You let yourself up and away without another word, left for both you to stare each other in the eye, if only for a moment. Though his eyes alone were so expressive in that single second, it was impossible to tell what was being conveyed through them before he stared back down, his vision partially obscured by your unintentional messing with the dangling sleeve before releasing your hug.

“Sorry...”

He didn’t make a sound, and it became incredibly difficult not to worry about just how abruptly you’d overridden the minimal comfort provided by your additional overgarment placed over him. If it even helped in the slightest, though it was quite apparent how much energy it supplied in that brief moment you’d smooshed yourself against him.

A twig, maybe a few, snapped off in the distant reaches of the pond’s inexplicable aura, though neither of you noticed. You, at least, were focused on the only other company had in the wasteland that had become of the normally energetic, painted forest all around, though it was impossible to tell if he could relate.

Several more unusual sounds plagued the otherwise silence between you both, and despite all being quite loud enough to be heard at such a span, only one of the larger branches crackling and snapping in the far distance was enough to bring you out another blank state of mind.

You were quick to lose footing, though only for a moment as your feet took a mind of their own for a moment to form a path behind you. Only a short distance, though enough to obscure the fact of his feeling just about the same way, if not to a slightly more excessive degree.

Turning back revealed a sight you weren’t exactly hoping to expect, as much as it seemed obvious that was the only thing you could’ve in the first place—fright plastered all over his crushed eyelids, even more so hunched posture, and hands tight over his sides, shivering. Already lost beyond the far reaches of the plane of comfort, he looked so frightened by that mere sound... you had no idea what was supposed to be done.

Or... actually...

You’d just denied the action made just a short while ago, and yet, maybe that was exactly the thing he wanted at the moment. Or maybe not, and that was just his natural reaction to being frightened, but you were sure to do it right this time.

At least, you would’ve, had it not been for his whimpering so much. Not any usual verbalization of mere fright, either—whatever that was coming out his mouth, it was something of total shock, pure terror, and so much more. It wasn’t like you’d had the slightest bit of experience in the field, but hampering him with questions didn’t appear the best thing to be done at the moment.

With the same procedure as last time, albeit while sitting yourself on the dirty ground so to reach more in line with his level, he was fully surrounded in your grasp once more, the coat serving as an overly long sort of blanket for you both as he was squeezed ever so softly. Despite how much you’d just reminded yourself of how cold he turned to be, it still came as a surprise lifting your first hand over his back once more.

The boy muttered something indistinguishably as you struggled to find the right grip to place over him. Already, it sounded like the effects you were hopeful for had begun steadily gaining traction—something you’d never have known a mere hug could accomplish so quickly—judging by his lack of audible distress.

Unfortunately, his lack of sound only made way for yet another of repetitions—his struggling to keep himself from sobbing against you. A rub on the back was all you could think of doing at the moment, though in the end, it was of no difference, and he dropped himself into you. Leaning so far, he only reached up to your stomach, and initially, it came as a little unnerving yourself to have someone returning your unsure act of affection, if unintentionally.

“I d-don’t want to...”

You quietly shushed him, though you only saw it as annoying. “Why not?”

It became immediately apparent that you probably should have said something else, but hopefully, he’d be willing to comply.

Through several rounds of endless tears, sobs, and shakes, he managed to lift his hands behind you, though little more before soon dropping them. Much to your disappointment, though he deserved the hug so much more than you.

“The... the others,” he began after a good while of empty seconds, nothing but his sadness to occupy the vacant space. “They hit me... and push me. And...” He sniffled. “They tell me I don’t h-have...”

He broke down again, sobbing his entire supply of tears into you for no good in the end. Immediately, you felt an immense bulk of guilt, despite having no say in what he was to be doing, also in the fact that you’d forced him to answer the question in the first place.

Whatever it was he didn’t have, it certainly wasn’t something should be mocked about him, or even anyone. Those others he’d spoken of held an obvious identity, and you couldn’t believe they’d never shown their true spirit whenever been paying attention. Back in the bus, on the trail, at the campsite, anywhere else, he didn’t deserve any of what he claimed they’d done.

Not ”claimed”, even. Of anyone you’d seen recently, he looked the only of the younger cast to even be able to tell the truth, and as an honor of holding such a basic trait, he was... done _that_ , whatever it may have been.

Almost furious with all the others, you struggled to prevent yourself from picking him up yourself and squeezing him all the way back to the campsite, where you’d explain the entire situation to another chaperone for valuable input on the next move. Somehow, you still managed with only a squinted eye and a slight compression of your fingers, a subtle increase in pressure over him subconsciously arriving to what hopefully came as his pleasure. Sure, he may have made a fantastic pillow, but it was far too difficult to focus on even that over heavy sobs and all else he was sure to have left out.

Through the rest of the night—until daylight, if it came to that point—regardless of how tired you were, there was no way you were letting go of him, not after what he’d just revealed. Not when you were the only person, the only anything he could use as a surface to cry into and muffle all his pain that the others had been so skillful in hiding. Maybe not even skillful at all, and the adults just didn’t care, but you couldn’t bear to think about that possibility in fear of enraging yourself even more. Whatever those kids had done... there was no way you’d be letting them off so easily for their wrongdoings against the sole defenseless boy used exclusively for picking on.

Both you so huddled up against each other, left to share emotion through some unexplainable force, you struggled against breaking down yourself at how heavy his tears and your own heart began to weigh you down. For one such wayfarer of the woods, a distant traveler among oceans of regular townsfolk, he’d finally found himself someone that would protect him as long as possibly could, taking risks in maintaining basic rights that he’d been neglected. Taken much too long, but at least you had each other to hold onto as long as both your heart’s desires, through moonlight, through glimpses and hopes of sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> First reader insert I'm doin', I hope I got at least some things right.
> 
> Also happy 200 day anniversary to my account or something. Corn just doesn't work, I guess.


End file.
